tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hakyou Jiyuu
Hakyou Jiyuu '(自由 刃卿, ''Jiyū Hakyō) is a central character in A Warm Gust in Autumn as well as The Seasonal Menu. Profile Background Hakyou is born to the obscure Jiyuu family that puts emphasis on swordsmanship and freedom and he was trained in swordsmanship and martial arts at a young age. As a child, he was forced to take part in the family's ceremonial duel once his basic training was complete, the victor staying in the main branch of the family while the loser was sent away to a side branch. The family was quite a small Magus bloodline and used the ceremonial duel in order to decide which children would remain to become Magi while the others would be barred from finding out the family's true roots. In the end, Hakyou failed to emerge victorious due to some unfortunate circumstances and was cast away by the very family he thought was dear. He eventually ended up at Shichiya Town (七夜町, Shichiya Cho) where he leads a relatively normal life. Early Years During his youth after being sent away from his family, Hakyou focused mainly on training and studying, doing very little in the area of socializing. Perhaps it was due to a distrust in people that arose from his family's betrayal, but Hakyou had withdrawn himself from all social circles and focused purely on pursuing his own personal improvement. It wasn't until he was suddenly interrupted during training by a meeting of Fate that he began opening himself up again. Appearance Hakyou has pale skin and crimson eyes as well as meticulously styled black hair that gives him an ethereal presence, especially when he gazes upon others, causing women to feel as if they would be betraying their faith were they to have any thoughts about him. He wears a perfectly form-fitting black dress shirt with black pants when outside. At home, he dresses much more casually, opting for shorts and a simple t-shirt. His overall look could be simply defined as perfect for most women. Personality At first glance, Hakyou would appear to be quite a promiscuous man due to his looks; however, those that become more familiar with him will quickly see that he is actually quite shy. Despite his introverted personality, he is a persistent and hardworking person, especially when it comes to training. However, that does not mean that Hakyou enjoys strict and rigorous scheduling as he is actually a carefree individual and greatly values freedom like his surname suggests, treating things that restrain him with disdain. Role A Warm Gust in Autumn Abilities Hakyou has been trained in swordsmanship and martial arts since a very young age, making him an extremely skilled combatant at close range; however, he possesses no knowledge of Magecraft having been exiled from his family before learning of their true vocation. Despite this, his skills in swordsmanship have only grown since then due to his relentless training and he can be a force to reckon with. Physical Abilities * '''Enhanced Condition: As a result of his daily rigorous training, Hakyou is far stronger and more durable than the average human. His body has been conditioned to the peak level of human fitness and he is capable of conducting feats of great strength. * Basic Martial Arts: As Hakyou has focused more on swordsmanship than hand-to-hand combat, his expertise in martial arts is only skilled at best. He specializes in Aikido (合気道, Aikidō) and Taiho-jutsu (逮捕術, Taiho-jutsu).'' * 'Breathing and Walking: Due to having practiced extensively in martial arts, Hakyou is capable of controlling his breathing and body movements at a very high level, though it is not within the realm of Magecraft. He uses this ability to complement his swordsmanship, allowing him to expand his awareness of his surroundings as well as coordinate his movements more efficiently. * 'Heavenly Soaring Wing Style (翼天翔流, ''Yokutenshōryū): The product of Hakyou's relentless training has become a modified version of his family's traditional swordsmanship style, becoming an extremely fluid and adaptive sword style which places emphasis on chaining each technique together, regardless of the style of technique it is. This allows Hakyou limitless options when attacking, creating an endless flurry of slashes from all angles that overwhelm the opponent. Magecraft * Unrestricted Movement: Based on the Thaumaturgical Foundation of Taiji, Hakyou is able to utilize his movements as the trigger for Spells instead of using an Incantation in order to cast his Magecraft. This Magecraft allows Hakyou to create "platforms" which can attract or repel him with varying magnitudes on contact, allowing him to reposition with ease. * General Material Transmutation Magecraft: Hakyou is capable of utilizing Reinforcement Magic to a high degree of effectiveness. Mystic Eyes of Unrestrained Sight Hakyou possesses the [https://typemoon.wikia.com/wiki/Mystic_Eyes Mystic Eyes]' of Unrestrained Sight '''which are capable of granting him a wider visual range as well as greater clarity of vision. Furthermore, Hakyou's kinetic vision is improved and allows him to perceive the movements of his opponents quicker and easier than the average martial artist. In addition, the Mystic Eyes are capable of seeing through obstructions such as walls or clothing. Mystic Body of Freedom As a member of the Jiyuu family, Hakyou possesses the '''Mystic Body of Freedom' which allows him to be immune to all restraints of magical origin. So long as the restraints possess some sort of Magecraft, even if they are simply enchanted bindings, Hakyou is able to break free of them regardless of the strength or material. However, if the restraints are purely physical, then Hakyou will be restrained normally. Category:Male Category:Male Characters Category:Magus Category:Magi Category:A Warm Gust in Autumn